


Twenty

by SpamMusubiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamMusubiii/pseuds/SpamMusubiii
Summary: My personal thoughts and feelings on being a twenty-year old.





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting this out here because I have no one else to share this with. Tw: self-harm

You're currently twenty. Is it good? Bad? As vague as the answer might be, you thought it might probably be okay, only that it's not what you really wanted for yourself.

Twenty. You're years too late to start a singing career, a sports career, or anything you've ever possibly dreamt of. People console you that it's never too late.

They just don't understand it, do they?

The limelight is filled with young people. It's intimidating and to an extent, humiliating to see someone younger than you thrive and become more successful, when you still haven't done anything significant in your life.

Well, yet.

Twenty. Those red lines still lull you to sleep. You peacefully watch them emerge from your skin, filling in the crevices until they drip down to the floor alongside your tears.

Twenty.

It's scary. Sometimes, you get a fleeting glimpse of the future. The fear of getting old without amounting to anything, it lingers in your senses pervasively like poignant perfume where the scent is too overwhelming that you could almost taste it. And then it suffocates you until your eyes brim with tears, your chest constricts and your heart starts to race. The next thing you know, you feel alive again. Maybe it's okay, to cling on to that fear like your life depended on it, because it's probably what keeps you from killing yourself.

Twenty. You just have to accept that some dreams remain as dreams because frankly, that's just how far you could go and _you could only do so much but dream_.


End file.
